Di Lung
"Watch where you're goin', ya fool!" - Di Lung Di Lung is a stuck-up Chinese-American that drives what appears to be a 1950's red Corvette. He is very smart, but seems to be somewhat evil-aligned in the series. He usually says "Watch where your going, 'ya fool!" or "Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! A ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" His aunt appeared in the episode: Squatting Tiger, Hidden Dog. He also made a robotic Courage in the episode "Courage vs. Mecha-Courage". He is over confident in his talents to the point that he calls himself "perfect." His appearances are usally random and short, and he is likely an in-joke based on someone the show's creators met on a chance encounter. In the episode "Squatting Tiger, Hidden Courage", Di Lung once had an aunt in his family who is this wicked sorceress that took over present-day China, and lived out his joyous days of living in luxury and even performing 'de-boning' rituals that leaves her victims boneless while using the stolen bones in some sort of magic spell to not only maintain their tyrannical rule over the country, but also to keep and strengthen his aunt's magical powers forever. That is until Courage with the help of the mysterious, yet benevolent Good Empress, defeated the Evil Empress, rescued Muriel and free China, thus making the Evil Empress' own nephew to turn good. Appearance: He has somewhat scruffy black hair and wears black sunglasses. He is usually seen with a white T-shirt and blue shorts; however, Di Lung had a number "1" on his shirt in the episode: Squatting tiger, Hidden dog. Quotes *Yo Aunty, whats up? *Oh no that's your magic silk worm. *Watch where you're goin', ya fool! *Suppose to be buffalo. *Bye Bye magic silk worm. *This not acupuncture, this de-boning. I'm taking out your bones! A ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! *The good Empress back to reclaim throne. I don't take orders from evil empress. Not DE-boning, RE-boning! A ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! *I don't think so, ya fool. Ah ha ha ha ha! *I'm going to make a satelite fall, ya fool. *"No good as dog!" *I invent extra toe. *Wanna play fetch? *Huh? Watch where you're going ya fool! *I don't think so. *Watch where you're goin', ya fool! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! *Watch where you're goin', ya fool! I make sure you don't work in this town again! *Hey want a ride? Well get in ya fool! *I told ya, ya fools! *I'm perfect. Aha ha ha ha ha. *Hold it fat lady! I'm partly to founder though I never tell. AWAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *Dunk the fool! Aha ha. *Aha ha ha ha ha ha! Ha ha ha ha ha ha! *Aha ha ha ha ha! Aha ha ha! Watch where you're going ya fool! Hey lady with innocent soul, I be your tour guide to show you Great Wall. Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Courage the Cowardly Dog Villains Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Mad Scientist Category:Mischievous Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Torturer Category:Trickster Category:Redeemed Villains